


The Night of Bliss

by The_Mysterious_Guest



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Surprises, Threesome - F/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mysterious_Guest/pseuds/The_Mysterious_Guest
Summary: Night before Christmas, the werewolf brothers Kylo and Ben decides to surprises the love of their lives, Rey with an unexpected gift. But Ben highly doubt the plan of his twins.





	The Night of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> A Reylo Secret Santa gift for pythiaspeaks from tumblr.
> 
> Happy Holiday & Merry Christmas

This was a terrible mistake.

Ben Amidala Solo regretted his decision to go through with his twin brother’s idea.

This was definitely out of the norm, he winced.

Even by the werewolves standard of courting, what he and his brother about to do could be considered to be on par with the uniquely craziness run in their family.

“This’s a mistake, why did I even agree with this in the first place”, Ben grimaced as he pinched the top of his nose.

Beside him, his brother simply snored with much confidence.

“I’m serious, Kylo. She’s going to hate this”, complained Ben.

“She will not”, Kylo calmly said as a smirk made its way to his face. 

They were identical in appearances but luckily for their parents, there were some differences between the brothers. Ben had a curly blonde hair that came from their mother’s side of the family and his brown eyes could be explained by the dominant genes since both of their parents had the same dark eyes. 

While Kylo had black wavy shoulder length hair from their father’s family and his eyes were golden as their grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. And Ben was the rational one as Kylo was the daring adventurer who would dived head first into the challenges, a risk-taker just like their father, the infamous Han Solo. 

“She cannot said no when facing with a pair of large begging puppy eyes”, declared Kylo, “Beside, how could she said no to that feast we made for this very special dinner”  
Ben followed his brother’s eyes sights to their dinner table that now covered in pure white sheet, candles placed in the middle while the flame melted with the warm golden light illuminated the room. 

A huge gingerbread house laid beside a cup filled with candy canes, next was a plate of reindeer-shaped cookies. A freshly cooked Yule Ham sat alongside with a dish of shiny brown turkey and medium raw roast beef surrounded with sliced piece of a silver platter. The roasted suckling pig occupied a large space on the table but the two brother were able to managed to put in a dish of pumpkin cake and a Christmas cake wrapped in gold on a crystallizes tray. Three cup of hot chocolates awaited in front of three empty seat. 

“I think we overdo this”, Ben admitted as he surveyed the whole table.

“She love our cooking anyway so who care”, chuckled Kylo, so optimistic in his brilliant plan.

Ben signed, “If she do not then it will be your fault, dear brother”, blue eyes glared at the golden counterpart.

“And if that’s the case then I will beat you, Kylo Skywalker Solo”

A deep rumble deep from his brother’s throat who did not fazed by the threat, as Kylo continued to snickered, “If only that was the case. But it won’t”

“We’ll see”, Ben murmured while folded his hands together. He still not so convinced about the plan. 

What if she hated this? What happened if she said no?

Ben would not admitted it out loud but he secretly hoped that this will be a success. Rey was their beautiful sun and the gorgeous moon in the night that followed them as they dashed through the dense forest with the sound of rocks and leaves beneath their mighty paws.

The moonlight was their guidance who show them the way through the rough terrance. The ancient wood was their home since the dawn of time but dangers still lurked in darkest  
shadow, prepared to devoured the weaks. The moon and stars protected them from became fallen preys.

Just as Rey walked into their gloomy life and turned it upside down, made it better than ever. She saved them from their own destructive minds and the wild animalistic behaviors. Rey did the impossible thing. Just as Belle soothe the unrested Beast, Rey did just that not one but twice. And now Rey was the part they could not survived without, Ben and Kylo know. She had their hearts and souls. Losing their soulmate equal dead. They could never let Rey be harms, the brothers would protect their mate with their claws and fangs and even their own lives.

Rey was and forever be the center of their world.

Soft footsteps crushed the snow from outside the house could not escaped the superb hearing shared by the twins, they turned their attention to the direction to the front door as the sound came closer and closer.

“This better work”, groaned Ben. It was too late to back down now, he heaved a sigh before letting his wolf took over him. Kylo did the same as the blessing of the night washed over the pair.

“I’m home”, a petite girl peeked inside with a bright smile on her face as she called out to the empty home.

She quickly closed the door behind her to kept the winter cold out of the cozy atmosphere inside. It was only took her a second to notice the strange silence hung in the air, normally they would be all over her by now in a greeting that involved lot of hugging and snogging on the nearest couch. 

“Kylo? Ben?”, Rey called out while her amber eyes search for the twins. Her legs carried her deep inside until she reach the rectangular table filled with foods, a small gasp escaped her pink lips.

Blood rushed to adored her face.

Rey noticed movements from the corner of her eyes, causing her to quickly turned back fully expected for Kylo and Ben to be there.  
Instead, in front of her were two abnormally large wolves. One of them with fur as white as the falling snow outside and sharp shining blue eyes while the other was black as the darkest night with eyes of molten golds. 

“Ben, Kylo”, Rey laughed at the adorable sight before her.

A sparkle bows tied around their necks, on top of Ben’s head was a reindeer antler while Kylo wearing a crimson Santa hat. It was so cute, Rey wished she had a camera to snap some pictures for Han and Leia.

Then she noticed Ben was holding a dangling chains inside his mouth, below it was a wooden board with an elegance writing.  
Rey inhaled, trembled as her heart skip a beat or two.

_Will you marry us?_

Her eyes went to Kylo to see he was holding a basket in between his fangs, in the bed of flowers was a twinkle silver ring.

The wolves purred as they gazed at her with big watery begging eyes.

Rey giggled while kneeling down before pull the massive animals into a hug.

“Yes”, she whispered to their ears and immediately she was tackled down by the pair as wet snouts tickled her as Ben and Kylo showered Rey in small kisses, or wolves equivalent to kiss. 

Soon enough, the wolves changed back into their human forms who looked utterly happy. Kylo carefully put the ring on her finger while Ben hugged her tightly in his hands.

“You make us the happiest wolves out there”, Kylo muttered in awed.

“Yes, thank you Rey”, Ben hide his face in the side of her neck, breathing in her sweet scent.

Rey smiled, “No, thank you. You two give me the perfect gift of all”

The three sat on the floor as none wanting to be parted from the loving hug until Rey’s rumble stomach ruined the serenity in the air.

Ben and Kylo laughed out loud while her face redden, Ben quickly bridal carried her back to the dining room. Kylo followed closely beside them.

“I believe that we have to celebrate this joyful event, love.” Ben looked down at her.

“You will need all the energy you can get, Rey”, commented Kylo, his eyes darken with lust but she sure that he would wait until the foods were mostly gone before Kylo dared to do anything.

Her smile widen with the mere thought, tonight could not be any better. This was truly a blessing. For her. For them all.


End file.
